1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a program for synthesizing a plurality of images into a single synthesized image in a predetermined layout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthesized images are generated by arranging a plurality of images in predetermined layouts. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-283232 discloses a method for generating synthesized images. In this method, a layout file is selected from among a plurality of layout files that define a variety of layouts. Then, images are arranged and processed, based on a processing file that defines the contents of the layout defined by the selected layout file, to generate a synthesized image. In this method, the processing file is randomly selected. Therefore, synthesized images having different layouts can be obtained by the processes which are administered, even if the same images are synthesized.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11 (1999)-355584 discloses a processing method for images. In this method, images are converted into monotone images according to a specified color balance, to generate monotone images having the specified color balance. It is possible to generate synthesized images by laying out a plurality of these monotone images in predetermined layouts.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11 (1999)-355584, the monotone images are those that have the specified color balance. Therefore, synthesized images generated employing these monotone images are predictable, and often not aesthetically pleasing.